Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (my characters chapter 1&2)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: A Bucky idea with big changes; I own no rights & write stories as a fan! So i best let you read and review my characters; the hare's of Meadow and it's enemies... In these 2 chapters; Forget for a sec Bucky & meet Istvan the captain of the Righteous discard Komplex & grate system of war Krisztian. Why not check out my other work as well; whilst Istvan and Krisztian fight it out
1. Captain Istvan Chapter 1&2 of Meadow

In our part of space; my planet was falling on hard time, because of the might of the Toad are invading Meadow skies.

When out of the chaos, who else could it be, but the crew of the Righteous; led by the finest Istvan, Captain Istvan!

Toads and Tortoises beware, as the crew are out to stop you with the help of Bezso, Elek, myself Jucika, Vencel and our droid Benedek. The crew have now entered the adventure, the war to protect Meadow as only just begun.

**Captain Istvan and the Toad War**

In the battle of the Hare's and the Toad's, you don't know what's about to happen next. You only know that the forces led by Krisztian won't rest until they have taken out planet!

When you check out your scanner and the forces of Swamp are in your skies; deep down you know there's only one course of action; and that's to defeat us some toads!

Istvan our captain; he goes where no ordinary hare would dare! Fighting the odds and in the Righteous he's willing to suffer a hit;

Istvan will battle on through for my mother's kingdom and for those around him. He battles to show that he and his crew can take care of it!

I stand by Captain Istvan side a princess will to fight; let's defeat us some toad, we have ourselves a war to win!

**-1-**

**Fluck's should be believed**

Krisztian secretly leaves Swamp in a small tad-ship and hurried across the darkness of space. "My gracious overlord we are nearing your destination."

"Bring us in... We must not be noticed back into our own space in a blink of a toad's eye."

"As you wish Krisztian." replied the toad before him.

Kristian seemed to pier right through him; not willing nor ready to give him the time of day.

The tad-ship was led in by the small ships captain; it came in over a small planet the third from the sun Meadow; Krisztian saw for himself their land's full of growth and life. '_Perfect... My for the taking._' As he merely over looked its truly green beauty; the toad only saw control and possession. "This is the right move; my species new home. Oh what I could do to this planet. I have to strike fast and hard; move the vice admiral right away to take Meadow for us through our military force."

A few hours later the Vice Admiral was forced to jumped to his feet on board the deck of his battle ship; almost losing his footing on and stood promptly to attention as Krisztian stood before him. "My fleet leader this is truly a great honour,' '_What is he here for... Who truly knows now what I've done wrong?_' 'may I say what a pleasure it is Krisztian to have you here on board my ship!" expressed Andris with a worrying tone to his voice; as he choose not to match his gaze.

"Stand down... Stand down Vice Admiral Andris there is nothing to worry about just yet; you have served me well and the time as come for you to do so once again. I come with orders.' stated Krisztian.

'Orders for you Andris; to bring together my toad army once again... with those of Zoltan's Tortoise fleet and when you are both united my demand are simple for you to start my invasion."

"An invasion fleet leader!?" gulped the vice admiral, now at this part of his career wanting to live off of his past achievements.

"Oh yes indeed, the time I saw it I knew... I feel time as come to find us a new and better dwelling, lead my fleet Andris on to Meadow..." He answered; Krisztain standing firm with a wide grin on his driven silver green face.

"But fleet leader on to Meadow, they are a strong planet with ships that could...' A lump formed in the vice admiral's throat, which was hard to sallow. 'That could sink even the mightiest of mother-ship!"

The vice admiral's comments did in fact truly bothered him; however he hide it fell merely a clinch of the fist. "Meadow shall turned into our greatest new frontier that I promise you, our planet is dying and there is no getting away from it. We have to be strong, think of our kin who demand a future. I can't let our kin suffer any further than it should." The leader of the fleet looked down at the vice admiral and grinned widely yet again, that toadish hungry grin that all other toads have begun to be wary of.

"Yes my fleet leader; consider it done. I'll have your might ready!' stated the vice admiral stroking his hand over his uniform. 'I have your back I will lead your war."

"You haven't got time to waste Andris, you must act now let Meadow be mine. Our home kind is in dire need of a new world, all I ask you vice admiral don't ever let me down; I was created to score the future of our kind!" snapped the fleet leader sternly.

Andris nodded a few times in agreement, he always knew what was required; that's maybe why he out of all the other toads in Krisztian army rose through the ranks so quickly.

Krisztian looked out from the desk at his planet for battle ahead; with the gaining of Andris the vice admiral; the fleet admiral stood proud ready to take his planet Swamp on further.

After the fleet leader's departure the vice admiral came down to the brig to speak with two of his must loyal of toad soldiers. "Feri Ferko!"

"Yes Vice admiral!" called out the two toad soldier; looking for that second at each other.

"Stand to attention blast you when a commanding officer is before you!"

"Yes Vice admiral." stated Feri.

"Sorry Vice admiral!" added Ferko joining Feri in leaping to attention.

"That's better you two... There's better!' addressed Andris beaming from check to check; he relished seeing anyone speed to either salute him or stand to attention when ever he stood before them. 'Oh and Ferko wipe your blasted mouth of your, you're drooling yet again!"

Feri quickly shoot a disapproval glare at his fellow soldier.

"Yes Vice admiral, sorry Vice admiral... Right away Vice admiral... It shall never happen again" replied Ferko; the toad at the double wiped his lips dry with the back of his sleeve while Andris had his back turned.

"Now come along you two; it is time for us to strike. I have been given our order's from Krisztian himself; we are to take down Meadow. We have been called to war!' explained Andris, retelling their fleet leader's plans. Even saying it out loud to others didn't truly lift the vice admiral. 'It would no doubt mean rewards for us all if you don't mess things it!" stated Andris.

"We won't vice admiral, the hare's will stand under our feet." croaked Feri.

"I will serve you well Andris, nothing shell go wrong!" sputtered Ferko, lowering his head in respect. '_Besides their planet's sun I hear is so much hotter than ours._' the thought drifted into the toad's mind and quickly back out again.

"Good now it isn't every day that we leave our space to head out to Meadow, I however have some troubling orders!"

"What vice admiral?" they both questioned.

"Well Krisztian believes that we will have to work work with Zolton's shell-backs if we are to enslave the hare's entire."

"Oh vice admiral, but with your fleet in your command we don't need them!" said Ferko holding back a gurgle.

"I know that Ferko, but it at this stage do anything as long as I get to destroy my greatest opponent Istvan!" The Vice admiral turned and walked out of the room; his back straight, his shoulder up and his hands behind his back. Feri and Ferko quickly followed after him; in the hanger of the mother ship the toad fleet were getting ready for war.

On the borders of Meadow his vice admiral Andris waited to cross the skies and invade the hare's home world. "Now it seems I better contact Zoltan." '_Not doubt an interesting conversation awaits me, and no doubt he'll be just making loads of demands to secure his serves. I hope Krisztian knows what he's doing!_'

A comm-channel was open to Dry Burrow, Andris saw the gleaming face of Zolton on screen. "Well well well it seems that the mighty Toad empire of Swamp need the aid of the Dry Burrow."

"Rest assured Zolton this is not my wish, however yes my fleet leader Krisztian as seen fit to call for your forces aid." replied the vice admiral, making his feeling known.

The large standing tortoise was taking practise shots in the firing range on-board his battle ship when his first officer contacted him from the main deck. "Zoltan an important comm signal is coming through from the toad vice admiral; shall I put it on screen?"

"Thank you for the up-date Enre.' he pulled a face, before firing another to targets. 'I will be right there; after all I would want to keep the great vice admiral waiting..." he sounded somewhat amused, as again he takes out one final target before taking his leave to the main deck.

Andris was left tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair thinking badly, '_Damn you Zoltan are you truly doing this, really keeping me of all toads waiting?_' when he saw Zoltan's face on the main screen before him he soon realised the the tortoise was taking so much damn pleasure in seeing the toad call for him.

"So then vice admiral what is it you want?"

Andris wiped a hand across his mouth. "My leader Krisztian wish to gain your services as the toad empire want to take the planet Meadow as it's own."

"Your leader seeking my forces does he, well you can inform him the tortoise are a busy force to acquire?" The tortoise asked in a blunt manor, rubbing his hands greedily together.

'_Oh this is where it all starts I purpose, Krisztian wants to see me gain this alliance. I've got to be firm, only give them a little to get them hooked._' Andris thought, as he knew what was expected from him by his leader. "Well at least you didn't messing around Zoltan; came straight to the mark no hidden lines of talk... I like that!"

"Like I said we are a busy fleet, no need to mince our words; you've got flies to eat and I've got lettuce to munch on!" snapped back the head tortoise knowing the slight upper hand he had gained.

Andris felt like rolling up his sleeve ready to do business, but didn't want to show the Zoltan had any upper hand over him at this early stage. "I would have expected some sort of kindness, agree to rage war on an equal enemy? But now I know better, you smile now proves that!' Sure enough there on his face was a smilish grin on Zoltan's face. 'So now that we know our place, let's finalise an agreement; I want the hare's to run and the Meadow to be handed to Kristztian!"

"Well that would be truly a difficult task Andris and you know it; it will cost you 5,000.000 somolians." stated the tortoise's leader pointing up at the screen; before tapping a hand on his back pocket.

The vice admiral was forced to swallowed hard, but still tried to keep his cool, to down play the struggle he would have and with a clinched fist stated with stutters and splutters. "That much hey Zoltan, truly a perfect amount I will have to...'

But Zoltan interrupted the vice admiral. "You will get me that payment vice admiral, or there will be no point re-contacting me. A one time only offer."

A few seconds passed both looking for signs of crumbling; Zoltan backed down first. "Okay then Andris, let's say you pay half now and half after our successful defeat of Meadow!"

"That sounds more like it tortoise, looks like we've got ourselves a deal!" replied the vice admiral in agreement trying to hide his glee.

A Meadow ship called the Righteous flow in it's space jurisdiction, the ship had just flown over the jet-flucks stream of the toad station. The driod on board had picked up on the flucks. "Captain you asked we to inform you if I ever were to pick up any flucks!" stated a robotic driod, as he turned to face a male hare.

"Yes Benedek I most certainly did, what have you picked up there droid?" asked the captain from his chair.

"Well Captain Istvan I do; it appeared to be faint and only for a few second, but it was there my captain on the edges of our space. I compute that we may be in danger!" stated Benedek, his eye screen viewing in and out to focus.

The captain got up from his chair and approached the driod's station, the hare captain placed a hand on the droid's back and peered over his shoulder. "I wish for you to scan the whole area again; see if you can centralise the flucks trail; there must be a energy signature still out there or at least something that will provide us with answers!" asked Istvan. The droid nodded and returned to face his desk, and started working at his console.

Benedek turns to his captain yet again a mere few seconds later. "Captain I do believe I've managed to gain a lock on the flucks!"

"Okay good work Benedek; now what have we got."

"Well Istvan the ship's sensors show that it is coming from a Toad vessel; they have tried their best to mask it, but I did good!"

'_If danger does await us then we have to be prepared for the worst._' The captain returned to his chair and contacted the surface. "I need to speak with Admiral of the fleet Gyozo."

"Why Istvan my good friend, is that you?" asked the voice.

"Admiral Zsigmond please it is important, I need to speak with Gyozo it is of great important!" snapped Istvan, not really wanting to sound stand offish, but knew there was no time to waste.

The admiral could truly hear the demanding ergency in the hare's voice. "As you wish captain, I will notife him of your imminent arrival."

Captain Istvan approaches the Admiral of the Fleet Gyozo for help. However to Istvan's utter shock Gyozo actually refuses to give him a full fleet of ships. "You said it yourself captain it was only a trace, a toad ship could have simply brushed near to our space jurisdiction!' pointed of the admiral, using Istvan's words against him. 'You must understand and see it from my point of view here captain; I can't afford to just send out my full force on just a mere trace of flucks, if you have one sure sign of proof that this toad fleet is right on our borders then I would won't to see it. After all as a leader of Meadow I'd do anything to protect our home planet!"

Istvan lowered his gaze; deep down he knew the admiral was right and understood Gyozo's point of view and still with his head lowered he nodded. "Good now if there is toad's heading for Meadow I urge you Istvan to gather enough evidence of the toad fleet build up then I'll definitely provide you with my full backing."

"I will prove it to you Gyozo; I only hope that it's not too late." Gyozo put his hands together and milled over Istvan's warning.

With his crew; gunner Bezso, engineer Ambrus a trained battle-hare and broid first class Benedek; on their Captain's commands the Righteous set out across space in the hare ship to gain the evidence needed to defend his home world against Krisztian. "Captain this time the flucks is much stronger, meaning I have pin pointed the sauce of the Toad's trail; a Swamp station outpost and it's just within our air-space."

"Thanks Benedek you have done us proud, we better move in close and see what we are dealing with." stated Istvan; drawing his hands together and resting them under his chin in thought.

"Is that a wise move there Captain?" questioned the driod, as he processed the ship's captain's orders.

"We have no other choice, I've got to gain as much data as I can. We have to make Gyozo listen.' Istvan is about to set a plan to board the toad outpost. 'Attention all hand, battle stations we are moving in."

Bezso seemed to smile at hearing this alert and ran to his gun-post.

"So Istvan what are your orders; am I able to croak us some toads?!"

"It's time for some toad croaking Gunner Bezso." answered the captain, who didn't seem to be overly bothered about how the gunner didn't address him by title.

The gunner leaped into his seat, cracked his knuckles and armed his laser guns ready for some action; the hare then rubbed his hands together and commented to himself. "O-Hare; those are the special words I've been awaiting for!' The gunner brushing the side of his cannons. 'It as been far too long since I've gotten me some act."

Back on the bridge the captain opened up a comm-link to his ship's engineer. "Engineering shields on full!"

"As you wish cap, but I don't like this..."

"Come now, when did the great Ambrus a top battle-hare start to get worried?"

Anbrus quickly brushed this off. "Now who said I were worried there cap; I'm just saying that's all... This lump of gunk as been in a lot of craps as of late that's all I'm saying!"

"That's more like the old Ambrus, more concerned about the ship than it's crew!" Ambrus shrugged his shoulders; not seeing any problem with his views and set up the ship's shields.

Istvan's ship however is detected by the outposts before he could act and the Righteous is fired upon. "Everyone listen up; enemy ship approaching. All available office take arms and protect the main upper becks; if they board they are not to gain access to our computers. And that's an order damn yous." Toads of every rank stood on high alert.

**-2-**

**Green Sight**

Istvan knew that he had to get on board the outpost if he was to gain the toad's plans, so he could prove to Gyozo of their ill-gotten actions. "Okay now we've got to move; their guns are on us and there's definitely no backing down now."

"So what's it gonna be there cap?" came a voice over the comms.

"Myself and Ambrus will form a boarding party, we're going to get ourselves to the controls of the toad ship and learn just what their plans are!"

The battle-hare nodded in agreement. "Gotta back there cap!"

The captain then turned to address his gunner. "Bezso you stay on board the Righteous, take care of any visitors and Benedek you provide the fancy flying we've all begun to trust upon!" The driod nodded and seemed to crack his knuckles like he was about to play the piano.

Benedek quickly brought the ship alongside the outpost. "Okay boarding party ready; Benedek keep comms clear. And Bezso keep your cannons locked and loaded; this ain't going to be our easiest of missions."

"As you wish captain." replied Benedek.

"Come on now Ambrus let's get us on board!" stated Istvan to the engineer as Benedek positioned the Righteous near the Toad outpost's docking bay.

"I'll met you by the air lock in a sec cap, gotta look the part." addressed the engineer is a wink; the battle-hare tightening up his boots, gloved and placing his battle pads over his shoulders and helmet over his head.

Istvan together with Ambrus stormed the outpost, whilst Bezso stayed on board the Righteous to defend Istvan from any toad defence.

A toad looked at his screen to see the image of two hare's running down the main hall. The small stumpy jumped to his feet right away, sounded the alarms and got on the comms. "Intruders... Intruders have gotten on board the base, security team to air-lock 3... I repeat security team air-lock 3 on the double!"

The security team armed themselves and moved in on the loading bay. "Okay now, this is it you toads! This front will make us or break us, we've got to make these fur balls pay for think they have the might and power to stop a fully stocked and loaded toad force!"

"Yes right you are team leader, just wait until they catch sight of us waiting for them. No doubt they'll run for the hills." mocked his second.

As the five member team got into position. "It will be like eating dry flies from a can!' joked another security member stepping forward and calling out. 'Surrender now in the name of the Toad Empire!" just as the engineer kicked in a door, which led to the main computer room.

"Are yous talking to me!" called out Ambrus, but at seeing the two hares the toads quickly opened fire.

Istvan quickly jumped for cover; he used the damaged door for cover and pulled out his blaster. "This isn't my bag cap, you know me I'd rather be in a hand to hand fight."

Istvan looked over his shoulder back at Ambrus and nodded. "You got it; I'll proved the cover, you just get in there and take down those toads!" Ambrus nodded with a smile, then he run down the corridor.

With a slight shack in his head the toad croaked. "You are on Toad property and by the laws of our fleet leader Krisztian you two are under arrest."

"I have no interest at all in your laws, you've entered our space. Meaning we have the right to protect it!' snapped Ambrus, the hare with no fear took down a number of toad officers. 'Ah Toads!" said Ambrus standing victorious.

His engineer was ready to head on in battle. "I suggest you put it on the back burner there Ambrus.' he quickly placed a hand on the engineers shoulder, Ambrus turned and nodded. 'Come then we've got to get to their main computers and it looks as if we've got ourselves a candidate."

A toad tried to get up, but he looked up to see Istvan looked down at him, his blaster in hand. "I suggested you stay down!' recommended Istvan standing over the toad. 'Now I need you to co-operate; log me on to your main systems. I will find out what your leader's plans are." The toad nodded and was quickly helped to his feet by Ambrus.

Istvan forced the toad to his feet and pressed the blaster into his back; at this point Istvan deep down had no intentions of killing, but the toad didn't know that. The toad was threw by Ambrus down into the chair in front of the desk. "Give us all the information you can find on your fleet leader's plans, I must find out what your kind is planning!"

"You won't get anything from me."

"Just give him the codes, I'll be the one who tell you what we can get away with!" snapped Ambrus placing a paw on his shoulder and squeezing in slightly.

The toad gulped and quickly followed Istvan's wishes allowing the hare captain full access to the main computer systems where he gained the information proving Krisztian's desire to attack his home world Meadow. "Come on Istvan what is taking so long, they'll no doubt be here any second!" addressed the hare looking back over his shoulder to the door.

Istvan looked at the screen and saw that the data was found. "Looks as if you've come through for us after all green skin!"

"I should...' He soon changed his croaking when he saw the look on the engineers face. 'Damn it you just wait, I'll have you for this!" mustered the toad soldier.

At hearing this threat the battle-hare turn to his captain"Cap can I silence him now Istvan!?" asked Ambrus rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Go ahead, we can't afford him giving our escape away now can me!" winked the captain.

Tightly tied to the set the toad called out after the two hare's. "You long eared fur bags just bloody wait until Vice admiral Andris hears about this, he'll have you... I'll have your hair for this!"

Istvan stopped at the door and turned, looking over his left shoulder and with a smiled stated. "You tell your vice admiral that Captain Istvan of the Righteous member of the Meadow military that he demands immediate withdrawal of all Toad ships in Meadow sanctioned space. If he fails to answer my wishes then he can rest assured that he will soon feel the fall force of Meadow military might!"

As Istvan and Ambrus made their return back to the Righteous another security team quickly assembled and moved in on the pair; Ambrus again proves dominate. "Come on now do you truly think your little blasters are going to stop Ambrus, I'm a battle-hare don't you know.".Two toad's at this did a double take; their orders weighting on their shoulder's before turning legs and running off.

The battle-hare successfully took out a number of the security team in succession, but a toad soldier with knocking knees comes out of nowhere and opened fire on the duo. To protect his captain Ambrus saw no other option, the hare jumps in front of the blasters ray and the hare falls to the floor. The captain opened fire and the toad quickly retreated, Istvan came to kneel by Ambrus' side. "Come now good friend, we'll soon make it back to the Righteous." Istvan said as he tried to offer his engineer support.

Ambrus so tried to continue on, his injuries however were just too great. "Please now cap you keep fighting, don't... don't let those toads take our home..." and he dies.

Istvan looked around, he heard more toad soldiers heading his way; he knew that he must continue is fight to protect his home world. "You can count on this Ambrus, no toad will gain any inch of Meadow as long as I'll sail these skies." and the captain heads back to the Righteous.

Captain Istan stepped on board, as he came onto the bridge Benedek turned around to see he was alone. "Captain where is Engineer Officer Ambrus?"

'_Poor Ambrus we'll miss you close friend._' Istvan lowered his head, but there was sadly no time to explain the ships alarm system sounded.

The driod turned his attention back to his station. "Radar shows Captain that the station as deployed six scout fighter ships."

A fleet of Toad scout ships moved in and were pulling in fast to surround the hare's ship, back in his chair Captain Istvan gave the order. "Aversive manoeuvres!" The fleet gathered in battle formation and moved swiftly in on the Righteous. '_Blast, could this day truly get any worst._'

"Captain, I've detected that we've got six fighter scouts heading our way!"

"You heard Benedek, six to take down Bezso." Sending the warning to Bezso in his gunner pod.

"Just six, damn I was expecting more then that!' Gunner replied sounding a touch down and glum, as he loaded his cannons and fired at one of his six targets before him. 'Oh well a hit's a hit! Eat some pulse-blasts you wart covered slim suckers!" cried out Bezso with laughter as the hare locking on target.

The scouter ships moved in on the Istvan's flag ship in tight battle formation. "Okay now fleet listen up; enemy ship moving out from sector four. Orders from Vice Admiral Andris we can not let them get away!' The main leader got the Righteous in target range and croaked out. 'Prepare to blast them into mammal pulp!" The toad scout fighters quickly gave chase.

Back on board the Righteous the gunner opened fire. "Okay eat hard laser fire you slim covered fly munchers!" The Righteous quickly swerved to the left then sharply back to the right as the scout ships opened fire.

"Great shooting there Bezso." called out Istvan over the ship's comms as he watched a scout fighter engine explode sending the ship circling down into space.

Still laughing over the comm the gunner was able to take out a further two ships in rapid succession. The gunner sat back in his chair and laughed. "No trouble captain, I can take these toads with one arm tied behind me back."

The main scout fighter looked to his left he saw the four floating escape pods, but turned away with no intention of rescue. "Now the rest of you, stop fighting like untrained tadpoles and blast our enemies out of the sky!"

Benedek then flow the Righteous right through the centre of the remaining scouts. "Regroup, and follow me!" ordered the main scout leader, as he watched the engine trial of the Righteous fade. As ordered the remaining scout ship moving in close to their lead ship.

The four scout fighter ships moved in and tried to make a direct hit, Benedek provides some excellent flying, moving in close to the outpost. The toad's blasters were going to blast the outpost as the moving in come. Two ships broke off and gave chase.

Over the com-link the order was give to pull back. "Number 5, what do you think your doing, damn you. Pull back... Pull back or you'll damage the base!' The two scout ships quickly pulled back. 'Now this time lets make this quick and easy, no more mistakes!"

Bezso had spotted the two ships circle quickly back around and head in close. The gunner scrambled to try and get a lock on the two approaching scout fighter ships, but to no avail. "Istvan it looks like they've gotten some smarts this time!' The gunner said over the ships comm-link. 'The are staying clear of my shooting zone, meaning I can't blast'em cap!"

"I hear you Bezso, I'll see what we can do up here.' Istvan turned to Benedek. 'Your going to have to work your skills here, get Bezso the chance he needs to end this!"

"I'll do my very best Captain." nodded the driod, quickly checking his data-banks for up-dated flying techniques.

"Then act fast our shields are taking a battering, this time we've got no Ambrus to pull it out of the bag!" The Righteous flow on the two toad scout fighter ship in tight.

The laser fire kept on coming Benedek did all that he could, but he couldn't manage to loose them, the driod turned to face is captain and shook his head. "I'm sorry captain, its like Bezso said they've gotten smart."

"Bezso there's no shacking them.' Istvan replied over the comm-link. He then ran to Bendek's station. 'I'm going to have to pull a fast side sweep, see if that can shake them!" Istvan sent the Righteous banking to a sharp right, the toads headed on their current line of flight. Bezso grinned from ear to ear and fired his blasters. It may have not been the clear mission Istvan had hoped for, but this gave the Righteous the chance to fly back to Meadow.

Down on Meadow the captain walked right past the main desk and in on Gyozo and Zsigmond; who were discussing some matters, "We'll get that up for next...' Istvan wasn't going to wait. 'Istvan please what is the meaning of this... Your father would be outraged." called out the Admiral of the Fleet questioning the captain's daring actions.

The captain had something to get off his chest. "I asked you for a fleet admiral, a fleet to save our planet and you turned me away for red tape. A good soldier has lost his life for you, because you felt the neet to simply turned my request down!'

He threw down the evidence, which showed the Admiral of the Fleet of the Meadow's military the Toad's build up and readiness for a deadly attack. 'Please now Gyozo I ask for a fleet and I ask it right away, as the toads must be taken out of our air-space. I was lucky to get away from the Toad army this time, but it will take a lot more then just my ship to hold of their full force!"

The Admiral of the Fleet studied the documentation before him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows narrowed, as Istvan and his crew stood before him waiting for his response. "They have definitely gone to far Istvan!" stated the admiral as he lowered his head in shame the truth had hit him hard.

"No doubt there Istvan your Admiral of the Fleet thought he was doing the right thing, you I will see to it that a fleet is gathered at once!" addressed Zsigmond picking up on Gyozo's regret.

Gyozo realising too late that he must be ready for this war. "That I did, but let's see if I can make things right! As my first act; I appointed you Istvan as the head of his war fleet, you will assemble the best my military as to offer and lead them I hope to victory." At hearing this Bezso took his hand away from his blaster; it had been there from the second he walked into the war-room.

"I will do all that I can to protect my home Gyozo, no toad as what it takes to concur our planet." Istvan at this point truly hoped that this was true.

Istvan with the admiral of the fleet's backing gathered all the main ship leaders of Meadow. "I have called you here on this day to sadly stated that our planet is entering into a war we did not ask for, a war with Swamp. Know this though we will fight to protect of shores from the Toads."

"How can we serve Captain Istvan?" asked a fellow captain, his crew standing around him.

"I have been granted by our fleet leader Gyozo 27 Meadow ships, my own ship the Righteous will be the fleets flagship! We are no doubt going to be out numbered here, but we all make them fall."

"We have the fire power to match any Toad ship captain!" jumped in Bezso from the floor. Istvan smiled and nodded in agreement; he knew that he had the backing of his crew and of the other ships.

After hearing the news about his brother's death Elek pays Istvan a visit after the meeting and asking to be a part of his crew. "I want to seek some payback for my brother Istvan on those toads; I'm asking to be on your ship!"

Istvan scratched the side of his right ear; weighting up the need for a larger crew and the thirst Elek had for revenge. "Our mission is to save our planet Elek.'

"I gotta on that one cap." interrupted the battle hair; calling him cap just like his brother had done.

'I am glad, we will fight the toads and make sure they'll never take the risk of entering out space again... Follow my orders at every turn Elek and I'll see to it Krisztian will pay!"

Elek merely nodded his agreement. "Then welcome on board the Righteous... Your services are truly needed." agreed Istvan welcoming Elek on board.

As the Righteous's engines rumbled to life; and the ship was about to leave docking a young Hare moved through the docking buy and saw his change to move. '_I know I'll find me glory... Istvan is the new found leader of the fleet... No more disk-pan paws for me._' and he boards the Righteous undetected.


	2. Captain Istvan Characters of Meadow

**Istvan** (crowned)

Status: -Captain of the Righteous. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Known Relatives: -Lipot (brother)

Istvan when the correct evidence is shown is placed by Gyozo as the leader of the Meadow's fleet; he fights nobly and bravely against the toads.

**Jucika** (praised)

Status: -Fist mate and princess. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Known Relatives: -Klarika (mother)

The princess and daughter of Queen Klarika, she joins Istvan's crew despite the warnings of her mother. She is a strong member of the Righteous crew and she develops a close friendship with Istvan, even putting him in front of her mother's wishes and royal deputy.

**Bezso** (desired)

Status: -Ship's gunner. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

A sharp-shooter hare, tries his best to never miss a target.

**Elek** (defender)

Status: -Istvan's ship engineer. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Know Relatives: -Ambrus (brother)

When he learnt of his brother's fate he joins Istvan's crew. Elek would do anything to get his hands on the toad's that killed his younger brother. Elek along with his brother Ambrus are trained as battle-hare's seen as the strongest of hare soldiers.

**Vencel** (victorious)

Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Vencel is a young hare who wished to fight for his home world; he sneeks onboard the Rightous. Following the death of Ambrus Vencel must take on his discs.

**Benedek** (blessed)

Benedek is a highly sophisticated android, capable of emotions such as fear and curiosity. He is, however, still a machine.

**Ambrus** (immortal)

Status: -Deceased. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Know Relatives: -Elek (brother)

**Gyozo** (victor)

Status: -Admiral of the Fleet. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

**Zsigmond** (protection)

Status: -Admiral. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Zsigmond is Gyozo's second-in-command

**Rozsa** (rose)

Status: -Captain of the Domineer. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

A tall reddish-brown hare, who wears a skin-tight blue captain's space bodysuit and hat.

Initially, Rozsa harboured a slight disliking of Istvan, because she feels that Gyozo was rushed into making Istvan into the head of the attack force.

However, when Istvan successfully defeats Andris, Rozsa soon came to respect him and even became smitten with him. She has proven herself quite a capable ally in the fight against the Toad.

**Klemen** (merciful)

Status: -Ship's gunner. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

A member of Rozsa 's crew aboard the Domineer, he wears a blue battle suit.

To make up for his small size and lack of physical strength, Klemen was known to wield a very large shoulder-mounted laser gun that required two hands to hold, similar in appearance to a bazooka.

He played a vital role in assisting Istvan in fighting the Toads.

**Imri** (fire)

Status: -Rozsa's ship engineer. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

**Lenci** (light)

A pink female android with whip-like tentacles and feminine eyelashes.

**Lipot** (Patriotic)

Status: -Captain of the Indefatigable. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Known Relatives: -Istvan (brother)

He is the younger brother of Istvcan, the captain of the Indefatigable; one of the Righteous sister ships and a loyal member of the Meadow fleet.

**Rezso** (strong)

Status: -Ship's gunner, deceased dies in battle when the Indefatigable is hit.

Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

**Peterke** (rock)

Status: -ship engineer. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

A member of Lipot's crew aboard the Indefatigable.

**Emil** (rival)

Emil, striving to become more complete to service his master Lipot.

**Klarika** (brilliant)

Status: -Queen. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

Known Relatives: -Jucika (daughter)

The head of the Meadow royal family; she's an elderly white hare, in full blue regal robes. She had appointed Gyozo head of her military years before the toad war.

**Anico** (gracious)

Status: -Adviser. Species: -Hare. Home world: -Meadow.

**Krisztian** (believer)

Status: -A code system of war. Inventor: - Zoltin, and Gergo.

A powerful war computer program, Krisztian send toads on a path of destruction and domination. The program takes the visual form of a blue-faced toad with red pupils

**Toni** (invaluable)

Status: -Battle Bot-Unit, Admiral. Home world: -Swamp.

Toni hides the fact the he is in fact a female toad in a male hulking toad purple and yellow knight body armour. Cold and methodical, Toadborg is a very high ranking officer second only to Krisztian in the Toad chain of command. The only thing that seems to actually anger Toadborg is the antics of his incompetent subordinates and especially Andris and the interference of Istvan.

Toni unlike other toad's in not afraid of Elek.

**Andris** (warrior)

States: - Vice admiral of the Swamp army. Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp

Vessel: -The Magma tanker.

A green toad in military uniform. Sees Istvan as his archenemy, but the anger is heightened has Istvan is more interested in destroying Krisztian. Spouting off orders to Feri and Ferko and grovelling to Krisztian.

Andris wears his body armour 24 hours a day; in truth out of fear.

**Szilard** (firm)

Statues: -Rear admiral. Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

**Feri** (free) **Ferko** (free)

Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

**Zoltin** (life) **Poldi** (patriotic) **Gergo** (watchful)

The three inventors of Krisztian.

Status: -Professor, Poldi and Zoltin deceased Gergo missing. Species: -Toad.

Home world: -Swamp.

He was one of the creators that design and built Krisztian. Krisztian then tried to kill his creators. He was later picked up by the Meadow; Gergo now helps the fight against the Toads.

**Rikard** (powerful ruler)

Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

**Konrad** (bold counsel)

Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

**Miksa** (the greatest)

Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

**Gergo** (watchful)

Species: -Toad. Home world: -Swamp.

The Toadcraft, these are fast moving vessels that can be lowered into battle from the main Toad ships. The Toadcraft is armed with a twin-maser cannons; they can fire either cannonballs or grabber-hook. It is a very useful vessel for the toad arsenal. However, even in the hands of 2 toad pilots, the Toadcraft has frequently had circles around run around it by the crew of the Righteous.

The Toad battleship

This huge toad battleship is bristling with weapons and seems to have endless waves of Toadcrafts and toad warriors within. This is the place that Air Marshall, Frix &amp; Frax, and Toadborg call home.

The Tap-Polar

Szilard's vessel, a trim sailing vessel that is the swiftest of all toad ships.

**Zoltan** (sultan)

Species: -Tortoise. Home world: -Dry burrow.

Allies himself and his warriors to the Toad's fight; he and his people have been hired to carry out their dirty work.

**Enre** (warrior)

Species: -Tortoise. Home world: -Dry burrow.

**Vilmos** (will-helmet)

Species: -Tortoise. Home world: -Dry burrow.

**Dezso** (desire)

Status: -Engineer. Species: -Tortoise. Home world: -Dry burrow.

**Gellert** (spear strong)

Species: -Tortoise. Home world: -Dry burrow.

A dark green and brown tortoise in full battle armour, he wields a maser rifle. A wild card in the toad war, he works for Dezso and is his second in command.


End file.
